


Rain Down Hell

by Fallinguun603



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Disguise, Everyone Is Alive, Foreign Language, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I haven't planned far ahead with this story, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Male Protagonist, Multiple Relationships, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Sneaking Around, Soldiers, Terrorism, War, general shepherd is an ass, time to fuck shit up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinguun603/pseuds/Fallinguun603
Summary: Captain Ernest 'Mantis' Yules was a great soldier to armed forces in GIGN.But what separates himself from every other soldier, literally, is that he was born in the world of a videogame universe.Won't really write more about this but could be a possibility later in the future.
Relationships: John Price & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_MISSION DETAILS_

[ **CAPTAIN ERNEST 'MANTIS' YULES** ]

[ **MISSION PENDING...** ]

[ **INFILTRATION PENDING...** ]

[ **LOCATION CLASSIFIED** ]

[ **OBJECTIVE CLASSIFIED** ]

* * *

In certain settings, Mantis would in absolutely every way take back his favor for Captain John Price. Why, you may ask? Well Price is always just the person to give him a bad time in a infiltration mission that should be considered as an immediate 'mission' to rule above above all else. Luckily his cover wasn't blown but just in case he moved somewhere else difficult to make a figure aware in the jungles.

Mantis answered the burner phone and waited because Price knew the drill, 'Hey Yules, i need some...help with a certain person you might what to give some pay back to. And if it is possible come to the nearest the shop in France where we always meet up for reunions.' 

His eyes glared at the screen for a good hard minute until he remembered to not answer with a choice until after the mission was done, but at least, as a courtesy, giving price an 'answer' he texted a message including three words _'CURRENT MISSION. BEGIN'_

To anyone in the word, even his own teammates, it would seem his answer was that his mission was important and he couldn't help out but want to be informed, Of course Price knew better than anyone to assume.

'He', Mantis, already knows the mission and is beginning the assignment given to him.

His chestnut eyes scowled the area quickly and crouched to a unsuspecting guard taking a leak, facing his back towards Mantis and he struck. To make it quick he stuck a small knife into the soldiers throat cutting off his startled voice and with blood gushing out slowly, his eyes slowly molds into a blank slate. Quickly carrying the soldier to a hidden spot, he checked his belongings and moved forward into a darker shadow and waited until a rare opportunity showed itself again. 

\---

"So...this man you speak highly of, who is he Price?" a man who was leaning on a reversed chair gave a meaningful head tilt yet apart from his relaxed body, his conflicted eyes expressed differently, "I trust your judgement, but he has black lines everywhere in his profile you gave me."

Another man, older with grey roots in his hair, who was just enjoying his served tea responded, "What do you know about the species of praying mantis Riley?" Riley ridged an eyebrow but thinks in consideration,"I'm afraid i have no shit idea Price." Setting his cup of tea down, "The praying mantis are ideal masters of disguises and they get rid of their prey quickly when the moment is right."

Riley nodded with hesitation, "So how does this relate to this guy then?" 

Price had a little smirk appear before falling into his neutral, amused face, "It has everything to do with the 'guy'. Look Riley... Mantis is someone we need to give us an edge over Makarov. Nobody understand's these prats better than Mantis does. Besides... he still owes me a favor he wants dealt in the ground."

Price gets up and just as he dismissed Riley, "And to give you a heads up Riley, Mantis is already retrieving the info we need for that slimy bastard and coming straight here so give a heads up to the other's."

Riley comprehending the fact nodded his head and walked out, closing the door to price smiling to himself, "You'll get your revenge soon Yules."

In that very same moment Captain Price said those words, Mantis had already gotten in the warehouse, successfully passed by others undetected and grabbed files of deliberate files of Makarov and actions of another.

On a screen that was updated with the mission done, Yules is finally going to see the _'infamous' taskforce_ 141.

_( ~~he wasn't squealing not gushing about meeting them.~~ )_

* * *

_MISSION REPORT_

_**[CAPTAIN ERNEST 'MANTIS' YULES]** _

_**[MISSION COMPLETE]** _

_**[INFILTRATION COMPLETE]** _

_**[LOCATION CLASSIFIED]** _

_**[OBJECTIVE COMPLETE]** _

* * *

Yet looking at his hands that were stained with dried blood only proved one thing he concluded since ending up _here_.

It proved that he wasn't just in a video game anymore.

This was real. As in... he will die by a straying bullet or lose of blood... like the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mantis meets with price immediately, no one is aware of his arrival except Price.
> 
> He meets them with methods that are creepy by any means because he is cackling on the inside. And gushing, internally. Of course.

He tasted the metallic of his blood and his enemies that was painted on his face. His split lip burned when he tried to do anything more than a upright action of a smirk, he had his knife planted in the soldiers neck with his dreamy eyes spaced out in a never-ending trance.

He was larger than Mantis so of course he suffered as well when he slashed at his achilles heel to give himself an advantage. He was thrown over the burly man's shoulder and half his body hit the wall and his head and torso hit the ground. Punches was taken and received back, his knuckles hit solid bone and flesh as his flesh was in hot pain and bruised.

That was the first infiltration mission he was sent to while in afghanistan during night hours to recover a enemy mole that was ideal for US intelligence against terrorists that made three coordinating attacks on French and US soil a week ago and followed a warm trail to french lands to here today, in Afghanistan in the oil works.

He was now in medical bay getting checked over for other injuries, he was sent back to participate in a joint operation with SAS soldiers. That was where he met Price and Macmillian.

* * *

Mantis couldn't stop to rest, he has to give this to price but he wanted to see how good the Task force was during an invading 'infiltrator' on base...If they actually caught him.

He was chuckling on the inside with two soldier rattling on about a 'cockroach' and some 'soapbar' in the mountains...?

Intriguingly enough it was quite easy enough getting in but the hardest part was fooling the people that lived and sheltered here. 

"ID please" the guard held his hand out, Mantis had gently let a small smile and gave his card out.

Looking at the card and looking up at his face, "Darcel Lefebvre." He nodded expressing timidness to a guard who looked at him with some consideration. The guard looked at him with a less hardened expression, "You new here Everett? I never seen you here on a check point before."

Mantis loosened his body, looking to the guard with less tension making his accent come out, "Yes Sir, Im here from France to give this to a Captain Price? I wasn't really told anything more specific than this." 

The guards eye widened, "France?! You're a long way home then."

Mantis chuckled, "yeah I am. Uh..." He looks at the guard with an expected but innocent head tilt to make the guard realize that he was holding the new messager guy up, "Right, here you go and if you need directions ask anyone here alright Darcel"

"Yes sir, thank you." He smiles, nods and walks into the base and hesitating to seem like he doesn't know where to go and ask someone near him. Sitting on a lone shadowed crate, a figure is seen looking in the direction of the two with calculating eyes.

* * *

He ran into other recruits and veterans before discovering where Price was. He did duly note the names of 'Roach', 'Soap', 'Glaz' and 'Ghost' which he chose to study with files available for his eyes only despite his people's arguing. Noticing the name on the door he knocked, "What is it you muppet, i thought i told yo -"

Price locked eyes with a soldier that Price knew the instant when the door opened unannounced, "You're here already, I thought i would have a few more hours." Mantis shrugged glancing at the door and the _empty_ hallway, closing the door and stepping closer around Price's desk, reaching into his pocket for the drive when it was forcefully open by a man with a white skull balaclava and black sunglasses pointing a gun right at Mantis. "Stop right there! Let me see your hands."

Mantis' full attention was all on ghost while the captain had backed up to watch what his two skilled friends would do right now especially Ghost. 

" _es-tu sûr de vouloir ça?" [are you sure you want that?]_

Ghost gave him nothing in return and pointed his gun just as aggressive as he could. Mantis was truly intrigued with how quickly someone caught on to him, maybe Price was on to something when he made this Taskforce 141 from, as an idea from the both of them because of the sprouting of terrorist walking out from the shadows.

* * *

Simon had only put it together when he gather enough that this messenger was not what he seemed. This very 'timid' man that was sent from all the way to France had almost made _him_ believe it from his mouth. If he didn't spend half of his life on his career learning on how people function and tell lies he would have missed it. The way when this _Darcel_ had looked around in his direction and with him hiding in the shadows, he could see the coldness in his eyes for a second.

Despite his green eyes that seem full of curiosity he could see the pit void hidden under there. Just like the terrorists he had caught to interrogate, or the instigators themselves.

So he watched as the French man entered before calling Soap to hurry his arse up to price’s office with an assassin in the base. He then proceeded to ram the door open with his shoulder, the man in question reaching in his pocket just as he entered.

He shouted and glared furiously at the assassin, even as he warned the french man, the man spoke in French telling ghost something, noting that Price put some space between the man and himself

"Ghost! I got your back...wait isn't that our gu-" Soap who was confused by mantis' appearance, with Price watching the showdown and Ghost mistaking their inside man as an enemy. Simon was confused by his words for a second before he was suddenly charged by this 'Lefebvre', he impulsively tried to take a shot at the man when he suddenly couldn't breath now and was taken to the floor with a knee digging in behind his neck.

* * *

Price was by all means neutral faced but Mantis could ultimately feel the smug vibes off the british wanker even as Ghost was aiming at his head. Sneering at the SAS soldier silently and just as he was going to give a look to Price, John, or 'Soap', had entered the scene in the most greatest miracle to give Mantis a look at ghost' combat prowess. ( _he thanked the scottish man promising to give him a drink in his favorite pub_ )

He jumped right at Ghost only able on getting a surprise attack, managing to hit his trachea, when the british man had shot, getting a graze in his shoulder when Ghost had his air cut off and was taken down. His accent wrong that Price took as his serious voice with a tint of annoyance.

"Alright mon amie, enough games now. Price you said you wanted Intel on a certain man, I have it. He took weight off Ghosts neck jumping from Ghost's final attack, an arm sweep to his feet, "don't take it personal Ghost, I was just testing you." 

"Sneaking in your ally's base is testing us Mantis?! You could've been shot for pretending to be an enemy." Soap giving a pointed look at the french infiltrator for his reckless choices.

Mantis chuckled and threw the flash drive to the british captain, "It's part of the job description soap bar besides Price took you in, I wanted to see how well you could do when there's an infiltrator on the inside. well. I have to give you a five for realization but only for dead man walking here."

Ghost narrowed his hidden eyes, and Soap had confusion etched his face "five?"

"Your checkpoint guards had a impression of being to harsh to newcomers and decided to change his ways for a _shy messager_ , I passed by him quickly, I talked with veterans that took a curiosity to a _new_ man on base and with recruits that gossiped to each other the whereabouts of the most impressive soldiers on _base_. Only he noticed me and it was only because he was trained to spot the difference."

"But getting off track, Price you better give me a reason not to fucking stick my knife up your ass so far that it’s going fly through your head. Why did you order this recovered **_Data_**." He stared at Price as he pulled out the flash drive getting into the captains face. Which had him questioning what he really found in the data concerning since this was really about a hidden enemy.

Price didn’t back down nor did he waver with Mantis’ stare. Mantis lingered still and just slammed the drive on the table and backed off checking his graze and crossing his arms, leaning on the far wall away from the 141 soldiers near the door.

Price made a sign for the current people to sit down, clearing his throat he bluntly said, "I have information", holding the flash drive in the air for the present soldiers in his office, "regarding a man supposed to be six feet under... Imran Zakhaev."


End file.
